Not Jealous
by Animarga-chan
Summary: No. He was definitely not jealous of that bastard. Not at all. He likes someone else, right? So why does his heart hurt when watching you two together? (Len x Reader)
1. Chapter 1: Failed Confession

You took a deep breath, clutching the small envelope in your hands. You nodded to yourself, biting your lips.  
This was it.  
You were about to confess your love to your bestfriend, Len Kagamine. You doubt that he liked you back, but it was worth a try, right?

You looked around and made sure no one else was watching, or else everything would fail. Well, maybe not, but still-It would be extremely embarrassing if someone saw you.

Today, you came early to school. Usually, you would walk with Len and Rin, but...

Today was different.

Today you were going to do it.

You've liked Len for awhile now and day by day, your love for him grew-until you couldn't hold it all in anymore.

And that leads you to the current situation you're in right now.

You weren't sure if he likes anyone, but if he doesn't like you back, at least you know he likes somebody else. Someone better.

Shaking your head vigorously, you focused on your plan. Right now, you were infront of his shoe locker...

...About to place the love letter. You reached out your hand to open the locker-

_"__(y/n)-chan?__"_

You froze.

"_No. It couldn't be. I went early to school today!" _You thought, panicking. You immediately looked at your non-existent wrist watch, mentally facepalming at your stupidity. Since when did you have a watch, anyway?

"(y/n)-chan, is that you?" The voice repeated.

You quickly hid the letter behind your back, and turned around.  
Only to see..  
"_Life. Why do you hate me?" _You thought, sobbing inwardly.

Right infront of you was _Len. Len frigging Kagamine._

"Yo, Len! What the fuck." ...Was what you wanted to say, but instead, what came out of your mouth was-

"Hello, Len! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? TELL ME OR ELSE I'LL STRANGLE YOU-"

"U-Uhm...(y/n)-chan...This is my shoe locker." He states, pointing to the locker right infront of you.

You blink slowly. "Oh."

Yes, _oh._

Nice one, (y/n).

"What are _you_ doing here?" He tilts his head, now pointing to you.

"Uhm..Uh.." You struggled to make a decent excuse, trying not to say something like,

_"Oh uhm! I was about to place a love letter in your locker and confess to you after school, but...You just had to came and ruin it all. So fuck you, Len. Fahk you." _Nope. There's no way you were going to say that. So instead, you say,

"Uh, you know, I was just er-uh..._This is your shoe locker?_" You blinked 'innocently', pointing to the locker in front of you, which had the name,

"Len Kagamine" written in Japanese.

Len looks at you weirdly, while you stare back at him, maintaining your innocent facade.

"Uhm (y/n)-chan, are you okay? Do I need to take you to the school nurs-"

"No! No! No, I'm fine, really!" You reassured him, waving your hands. "It's just that you're quite early to school today." You smiled.

Len immediately blushed furiously, fiddling with his fingers. "I-uhm-uh..." He stuttered nervously.

Your eyebrow rose, "Len, you okay?" This time, you asked him.

"Y-yeah...It's just that-I decided-That t-t-today, I would c-confess to-uhm.." He trailed off, scratching his cheek sheepishly. He blushed deeper.

Your face suddenly lightened up, "_C-could it be..?"_

You blush lightly, "W-who is it?" You ask quietly, looking at the ground.

You looked back at his blushing face.

He took a deep breath and looked at you straight in the eyes. "She's a friend of mine."

_Ba-dump_

You were blushing red now. "A-and?"

"Uhm...She's really nice and always kind to me...And..and..I really, really like her...!"

_Ba-dump  
Ba-dump_

You smiled widely at him, "Ge-geez, no need to be so shy, Len! I'm your best friend, just tell the name already!" You nervously laughed, stuttering a bit. But Len didn't seem to notice.

"(y/n)." He says seriously.

You blush immensely, "Y-yes?"

"I...love..."

_As the name leaves his mouth, your blush quickly disappeared and your heart broke into a million pieces._

"G-good luck on confessing to her, then! I bet she likes you back-I mean, after all, she always blushes when she sees you!" You fake smile, voice trembling.  
_"Just like me."_  
"And she always talks about you!"  
"_Just like me."_  
"So I'm sure she likes you back!"  
"_Just like how I like you, Len."_  
Your smile was obviously fake.

As if on cue, one of your bestfriends, Neru, calls out to you. "Well, I've got to go now! See ya, Len!" You hid the love letter in your bag. You needed to burn that paper later. You wave at him, turning around.

"(y)-(y/n)-chan! P-Please wait! I need you to promise me one thing!" He says, stopping you from leaving.

"What is it?" You looked back at him, trying your best not to cry.

"D-don't tell anyone, okay? Yo-your my only friend I can trust on this..."

"Yeah..Friend." You mumble quietly.

"Did you say something, (y/n)-chan?" He blinks.

"Nope!" You grin at him, popping the "p". "Anyway, Yeah, you can trust me!" You give him a thumbs up.

"Thank you so much, (y/n)-cha-" He was cut off by Neru.

"Oi, (y/n)!"

You flash him a smile, waving him off. "No biggie." You turned around again, and no matter what you did, you couldn't hold it anymore. Tears fell to your cheeks as you were walking up to Neru.

"Yo, what the fuck." Neru says, her voice monotone. She didn't glance to you or whatsoever.

You quickly wiped your tears before she saw and laughed, "This is why we're bestfriends!"

Neru blinks, before rolling her eyes. "So, have you confessed to him yet? You told me you would today." She asks, texting someone on her phone in a fast speed. "Honestly, you've gotta to confess to him now or else-"

You smile sadly, "Neru. He likes _Miku._"

She stopped texting-or more like froze- and looked at you disbelievingly.

"_He likes that bitch?"_

* * *

**_Le A/N: Yo, wassup! This is my first reader-insert fic, so please don't hate meh QAQ. To those Len fans who are probably raging now for I made Len reject you, no worries, my lovelies! You and him WILL end up with each other!  
..._**  
**_Probably.  
*dodges torches and pitchforks in lightning speed*  
Well, anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this! I update randomly and trust me, I'm not really good at updating..OTZ I'll try my best updating, though!_**

Thank you for reading and please review, follow or fav! Or all! ^

I don't own Vocaloid, Len or you :3

P.S  
Sorry for the crappy grammar...English isn't my first language o-o...


	2. Chapter 2: Neru's Plan

"_He likes that bitch?"_

Neru slowly asked. You frown at her, shooting her a disappointed look. "She's not a bish, Neru."

"Uhm, yeah, she is."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Yes."

"No-Oh fuck you." Neru grumbled, crossing her arms. You grin at her, you were feeling a little bit better now.

"And you're not crying?" She says with a blank stare.

You shake your head, "Why would I?"

"You've always been a drama queen." She answers rather bluntly.

"Wow, gee, thanks." You reply sarcastically.

There was silence, before you two burst out laughing-well, more like only you, Neru only chuckled. "So what are you going to do now?" She questioned you once again.

You shrugged, "I don't know. There are plenty of guys…But Len is just-" You sighed, not bothering to continue your sentence. Neru nodded, understanding. You looked back at Len, and your eyes meet with him, you blush and quickly broke the eye contact.

But little did you know, Len also blushed.

"You still have some feelings for him, do you?" Neru deadpans, seeing you and Len's eye contact. You laugh nervously,

"Y-Yeah...I guess." You answer, rubbing the back of your neck sheepishly. Neru sighs,

"Well it can't be helped. C'mere, drama queen." She motions you over. You roll your eyes, and did so.

She whispered something to you and your eyes immediately widened. "W-What?!" You exclaim, pulling back. "T-that's impossible!" You spluttered.

"Hush. Everything's possible for me." She smirks.

"B-But..How would we make him..You know?" You ask worriedly.

"Yo-ho~" Suddenly, Rin pops out. You let out a small squeak, putting your hand to your chest.

"You gave me a heart attack, Rin!" You say, while she laughs.

"What are you doing here?" Neru asked, glaring at her.

"I know that (y/n)-chan likes Lenny~" Rin chirps as she clasped her hands together. "And I ship them two together~"

You blushed and looked down. "H-how did you figure that out?" You meekly asked.

"'Cause I'm a top magician, my friend! No I'm kidding. It's kinda obvious actually. But that brother of mine is too oblivious to notice." Rin laughs. You blushed more.

_Was it really that obvious?_

"And so? That doesn't explain why you're here." Neru's eyes narrowed.

Rin sighs, "I'm here to help."

Len's P.O.V

I stare at (y/n) leaving, and walk up to Neru. Suddenly, tears poured out of her eyes. My eyes widened,

"_Why is she crying?"_

Neru didn't notice anything, she simply opened her mouth and said something that made (y/n) laugh and wipe her tears away. I smile in relief but I frown soon after.

"Why was she crying..?" I mutter to myself, tapping my chin.

"Yo, Lenny!" A high-pitch voice calls. I turn around and saw Rin.

"Oh hey, Rin." I smile, replying.

But then I immediately blushed red when I saw who was beside her.

"Good morning, Len-kun!" Miku greets me with a cheerful smile.

"O-oh, Good morning, Miku-chan!" I reply, mentally scolding myself for stuttering.

Rin smiles at us, "Well, I better get going now, so ta-ta!" She waves at us, leaving. She walked passed me, but before she did, she whispered in my ear.

_"Make sure you make the right choice, Len."_

My eyebrow rose.

_What did she mean by that?_

She grinned at me. I gave her a confused look, but she just turned around and continued walking…to (y/n) and Neru?

I look at (y/n), and she was staring at me. I never noticed that her (e/c) eyes were so…beautiful. I was so lost in her (e/c) eyes- until she broke the eye contact. I felt my cheeks burning.

Was I…blushing? But…Why? I don't like her, do I?

"So-uhm, Len-kun! Since we're in the same class and all, wanna walk with me to class?" I snapped my head to the direction of the voice, and smiled at Miku. I was still blushing.

"Sure, why not!"

A lot of questions swarmed my head, and they were all about (y/n) and what Rin told me earlier. And…Why did I blush.

(Y/N) was only my bestfriend, nothing else. But she seemed really hurt when I announced I was about to confess to Miku. I shook my head furiously, stopping my train of thoughts. I sighed. This is troublesome.

~Back to you, Rin and Neru~

"What do you mean, help?" You ask.

"I'm here to help you and Len get together-and help him realize he loves you, not Miku~!" She replies cheerfully.

"Bu-but he doesn't love me…He likes Miku.." You say sadly.

"(Y/n)-chan, trust me, what Len is feeling towards Miku is nothing but puppy love! And if he doesn't love you, that doesn't mean we can't make him love you, ri-ght~?" Rin winks and nudges you. You look away and blush.

"And how would we be able to know you're not lying?" Neru asks, crossing her arms.

"Well~ the reason I ship (y/n)-chan and Lenny are because they're so cute and Miku belongs to Kaito! But then again-There's Kaito and Meiko which is totally hot and-" Rin coughs, cutting off her sentence. "Is that reason good enough?"

"Fine you're in. But once you betray us.." Neru smirked darkly. You and Rin shivered.

"S-so what's the plan?" Rin asks, smiling. Neru opened her mouth,

The bell suddenly rang.

"We'll tell you after school, meet us at the rooftop."

"HOI~ HOI~!" Rin salutes, grinning. You three went to your respective classes, you with Rin while Neru in another class.

~LE TIMESKIP: AFTER SCHOOL~

You three girls automatically packed your things and went to the school rooftop when you heard the bell rang, signaling the students school was over for the day.

You, Rin and Neru were at the rooftop, discussing.

"So, here's the plan." Neru clears her throat. "It's just simple, actually. We just make the bastard that this drama queen likes-" She jabbed her thumb to your direction, and you pouted.

"I'm no drama queen!" You retort back. Neru, however, ignored you and continued on her explanation. "-go jealous of some random guy I still haven't decided who will be and BAM." She made a 'bam' noise.

"He'll realize his feelings for her." She finished off, crossing her arms and smirked.

"B-but..We're still not sure that Len likes me-" You were cut off by the two.

"He likes you, he just doesn't realize it." They both say in unison. You sighed.

"Fine.."

"So who'll be the guy?" You ask.

Rin raises her hand excitedly, "Oh! Oh! It can be Kaito or Gakupo or Mikuo! WAIT! A HAREM IS BETTER!"

"No, we only need one guy." Neru says.

Rin pouts, "Buu~"

"But that question is indeed hard..Who'll be the guy?"

There was silence.

You all looked at each other, "I think I've made my decision." You all said in unison.

_"But the question is: Will this guy agree to our plan?"_

* * *

**_LE A/N: Hi-ho! ^~^ I'm back, with another chapter! Next chapter, shiz are going to get real! OwO Len would be all tsundere-like and stuff!_**

**_Len: I'm not a tsundere!  
Me: SHAT UHP._**

**_Thank you for reading, once again! I'm so happy you haven't given up in this story yet TT~TT_**

**_OH AND _****_IMPORTANT NOTE: _**

**_I NEED YOU (YES, YOU) TO VOTE WHAT VOCALOID GUY (Whoever you like owo) THAT'LL MAKE LEN JELLY OF HIM~! ANY VOCALOID GUY IS FINE, AS LONG HE ISN'T LEN! CAUSE HOW DAFUQ WOULD BE LEN BE JEALOUS OF HIMSELF?_**

**_Len: *looks at the mirror* OMFG I'M SO HANDSOME AND SHOTA-LIKE I'M SO JEALOUS. FAHK YOU, MYSELF. *faps with the mirror*_**

**_._. Awkward, right?_**

**_K-BYEE~!_**


	3. Chapter 3: One hell of an actress

You sighed as you looked at the two girls. "When I say three, we say our votes, okay? 1…2-"

"Oliver~! OR KAITO!"  
"Rinto."

Your left eye twitched, "I haven't even said three…" You mutter under your breath. You brushed away a lock of (h/c) hair from your face, crossing your arms.

"Please, explain why you chose them-And Rin-chan, those are two people." You say bluntly with a monotone voice.

Rin laughs sheepishly, "I couldn't choose between the two of them, showwy~" She says childishly.

Neru coughs, "Well I'll explain my answer first." She informs. You nod at her, smiling.

"Sure."

"Well, first of all, Rinto and Lenka are your cousins, am I right, Rin?" Neru rose an eyebrow at Rin.

Rin nods rapidly. "Yup!"

"So, putting that aside, they are also rivals-from my observation." Neru's eyes narrowed. You tilt your head,

"How can you be sure of that?"

Rin nods along, "Yeah! How?"

Neru sighs, face-palming. "Haven't you noticed? They've been always competing against each other, their grades, popularity, the amount of their fan girls, stuff like that."

You blink, "Now that you say it..Yeah, I've noticed. I also remember him saying that he would beat Rinto-kun in something…What was that again?" You close your eyes, trying to remember, but to no avail. You give up, sighing. "Can't remember."

Rin put her fist on top of her palm, "Oh yeah! Lenny would always talk about Rinto on how he always loses to that orange bastard-" She paused, gasping. "I just realized he always calls Rinto "orange bastard"! How could he! Doesn't he realize he can be referring to me too?!" Rin growls, cracking her knuckles.

You both sweat-drop at Rin's sudden change of personality, "C-Calm down, Rin-chan…" You try to calm her down-

She smashed an orange within her hand, the juice splattering in both you and Neru's face.

The latter's eye twitched, as she wiped away the orange juice from her face. She remains silent, an angry tick-mark appearing on her forehead.

You wipe your face with your napkin in your pocket, sighing. "Rin-chan, seriously, please calm down. It's just a nickname for Rinto-kun. Stop, okay? Or else the orange juice would get in your eye again." You reasoned.

Rin, however, continued to crush poor oranges in her hand-How did she able to produce oranges out of thin air, we shall never know. "He'll get it later-"

She was cut off, as some of the orange's juice went to her eye. She shrieked, "M-my eye! IT BURNSSS!" She says, immediately running to you, crying from the pain. She hugs you while you stroke her head, comforting her.

Your face was blank, though. She did this many times already when she was pissed. "There, there."

Neru watched the scene silently, before getting bored and went to her beloved phone, doing some shit we will never know.

Damnit. Vocaloids and Utauloids have a lot of secrets.

You looked over Neru, "Might wanna continue your explanation?"

Neru continued typing in her phone, too busy to actually look at you. "Since Rinto and that banana haired shota are rivals, He would most likely get more jealous than ever since his own rival is dating you. He'll feel like he's losing." Neru smirks. "And Rinto would agree to this, because it involves that shota being jealous." She finishes off.

"Did she just call Lenny a banana-haired shota?" Rin slowly asked, blinking.

"Why yes, yes she did." You answer.

You and Rin look at each other, before staring at Neru. "Wow." Rin blinks yet again.

"I know I'm awesome." Neru replies.

Rin pulls back, breaking the hug. "I guess it's my turn to explain now, right~?" She smiles widely.

You nod.

"Well~ The reason I chose Oliver and Kaito is because, hm~ eto, Oliver is also a shota, just like Lenny-"

"Why do you people keep on calling him a shota?" You ask quietly, sweat-dropping.

"-And if Len sees (y/n)-chan with Oliver, he would get jealous because…" Rin closes her eyes, her face serious. She opens them, her eyes sharp.

"…LEN WOULD THINK HE'S NOT SHOTA ENOUGH!" Rin finishes, nodding.

Silence.

There was pure silence.

"I know that my reason is stupid, but think of it! Len, being jealous of another shota-"

"Is plain ridiculous." Neru mutters quietly. You nod silently.

"-Isn't it just the best?!" Rin asks you two, looking very confused as why you guys weren't agreeing.

"Pl-please, move on with your explanation of why you chose Kaito." You say, not wanting to hear her explanation anymore.

Rin coughs, "Oh yeah, about that~! Miku-chan used to like Kaito!" Rin grins, "But please don't tell her I said that to you. SHE'LL TAKE ALL OF MY ORANGES." She says seriously.

You and Neru nod, assuring her it would be fine to tell Miku's secret to the both of you.

Rin smiles, "So anyways, Miku-chan liked Kaito and even though I'm not sure she likes him till this day, when she sees Kaito with you, she might go jealous and then Lenny would notice Miku-chan likes Kaito, and not him! Then he'll give up on Miku-chan, and go to you~! It would also be fun, because…" She trailed off.

Neru rose an eyebrow, "Because?"

"IT WOULD RESULT TO DOUBLE JEALOUSY!"

Neru face-phoned.

"…Well at least that's a better explanation than the last one…?" You say unsurely.

"So what's your decision, (y/n)-chan?" Rin grins at you. Neru stares at you, waiting for your decision.

"Uhm...Actually…I think I'll just choose from your guys' decisions?" You tilt your head.

"Okay. So who do you choose?"

"U-uh…" You trail off, scratching your cheek nervously. Rin slowly walked up to Neru, whispering something to her. Neru's eyes widen, however it went unnoticed. Neru nods, smirking. She whispered something back. Rin grins happily, before walking back to you.

"So? Have you made your decision-"

Suddenly, the door of the rooftop slammed open, revealing…

"Holy fu-! ?, what the hell are you doing here?!" Rin shrieked, surprised at the sudden bang.

"I over-heard your guys' conversation." He answered. You all blushed in embarrassment, you scratching your head sheepishly and looking away. Rin whistled, and looked somewhere else, not looking guilty. At all. (Please read that with sarcasm, thank you.) Neru continued on typing on her phone, however, she was having a lot of typos.

"…And I would like to take that role of him being jealous of me." He finished.

Your eyes widen, "W-wha-!?"

* * *

You and Rin walked together on the school hallways, sighing in unison. "That was quite a surprise, huh?" You smile at her. She bobbed her head, grinning.

"Yup!" She smiled widely.

Neru was heading home alone, saying she had stuff to do alone. "So…It's decided he would do the role..?" You question her, skipping lightly.

"Yeah…I guess." Rin smirks. You stop skipping, shivering from her smirk.

"Sooo…." Rin tried to make a conversation, "He's confessing today?"

"Huh? Who?" You blink. Rin laughed,

"Lenny, silly! Oh crap-I wasn't supposed to say that-" She immediately covered her mouth.

"O-oh…Yeah! He is…Wait, how do you know that?" You asked.

Rin chuckled evilly, "Fufu~ I saw him making a love letter in his room. And of course, I already knew who he was confessing to. It was pretty obvious he likes Miku-chan." Rin pouts.

"Too bad she likes Kaito." She grins. "…Maybe."

"W-wait…W-what if..what if…Miku likes Len-kun b-back?!" You say, panicking.

"Huh? Oh…Well don't worry about that!" Rin says, patting your back.

"E-eh? But…" You pout.

"Like I said, it's already taken care of-" Rin froze for a moment, "I mean-You don't have to worry about it!" She laughed nervously.

You observe her, raising your eyebrow curiously. "_Taken care of…?" _You thought quietly to yourself. _"What does she mean by that..?"_

* * *

Neru's eyes narrowed, glaring at the two. She hid her phone in her pocket, continuing to observe.

"Y-you see, Mi-Miku-ch-chan…I..For a while now…I've.." Len fiddled with his fingers nervously.

"What is it, Len-kun?" Miku giggles.

Neru gritted her teeth. "I still have no idea what should I do."

"I've liked-" Len bowed his head.

"Screw it, I'll just-"

_Le quick flashback_

_Rin slowly walked up to Neru, whispering something to her. "Len is going to confess to Miku-chan today. I was wondering if it was okay if you can cancel that? I'll distract her. It's up to you whatever you do, just don't hurt Miku-chan, ne?"_

_Neru's eyes widen, however it went unnoticed. Neru nods, whispered something back,_

_"I would love to. Thanks for letting me know."_

_ Rin grins happily, before walking back to you. _

_Le end of quick flashback :3_

She slowly revealed herself from behind the wall, shouting.

"OW!" She 'accidentally' tripped, rubbing her knee.

The two flinched, heads snapping to her direction.

"N-neru-san?!" Miku gasped, running to Neru. She kneeled beside her, placing her hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?!"

Len jogged to her, also kneeling. "What happened?"

"I tripped…" Neru rubbed her fake tears away. She's one hell of an actress, indeed. (Kuroshitsuji? Anyone? QwQ)

"Do we need to take you to the nurse office?" Miku asks worriedly.

"Y-yes..please." Neru whimpered.

"Okay, in 3…1, 2, 3!" Len slowly lifted Neru up with Miku.

* * *

Later~~~

Neru, Miku and Len left the nurse office, Neru's wound all patched up. Yes, she got hurt, but…

If it was for (y/n), she wouldn't mind.

Yes, you have a special place in her heart. You were one of her friends she would do anything to protect.

"Are you okay now, Neru-san?" Miku smiles at Neru. Neru nods, fake smiling.

"Yes. Thank you, Len and Mi-mi-Mi…kuuuu-san." Neru had a hard time saying her name as she was disgusted.

"No problem~!" Miku smiles happily, completely forgetting about Len's attempt on confessing earlier.

"Well, I'll just go home now…" Neru says, walking away from them.

"E-eh? Ah, do you want me to walk home with you?" Miku asked. Neru looked back, smiling sweetly. A little too sweet.

"I would love that, thank you!" "_Hopefully, this would do."_ Neru smirked evilly inside.

Miku looked back at Len, "Oh, how about you, Len-kun?"

"A-ah…I'll just go home my own." Len grinned sheepishly.

"Okay then!" Miku quickly ran to Neru, chatting with her. Neru continued on acting, her eye twitched, but Miku didn't notice anything at all.

Len sighed, facing away from the two. _"I wasn't able to confess…"_

* * *

_When Len got home…_

_"_Oiii, Len!" Rin shouts from her room.

"Yeah?!" Len shouted back, sitting up from his bed.

"Were you able to confess?!" She asked, still shouting.

"No!" Len answered.

"WAHOOOO!" Rin cheered loudly from her room. Not long after, a loud bang was heard.

"_She probably fell from her bed or something…Again." _Len sweat-dropped.

He froze.

"Wait…How did she know I was about to…" Len's right eye twitched, "RIN!"

-Chapter end-

* * *

**Le A/N: Yo! :3 As you have read, the voting is still open! But, this is the last chapter! Next chappy, HE would be revealed. So yeaaahhh…**

**Apparently, I've had problems. I have posted this same story in , deviantart and Quotev. So yeah. The votes on those sites are also included. I was worrying some of you guys would not agree of the guy who won, since like…**

**For example, in this site, the one who won was this guy, but in the other site, a different guy was voted to be the winner. **

**So, I've decided, all the votes on the two sites are…INCLUDED.**

**I hope you aren't too mad about this. **

**And about this chappy, I have hit writer's block here, but nothing too big. Some of my plans changed, and yeah. It resulted on this…crappy chapter.**

**BUT! THE VOTE IS STILL ON, SO IF YOU HAVE AN ACCOUNT ON THOSE TWO SITES, YOU MAY VOTE THERE! But only once :3**

**K BYEEEE~~~!**

**-Animarga-chan**


End file.
